Sentimientos de Padre e Hijo
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Una noche lluviosa una tragedia ocurrió... un guerrero en el suelo esperando silenciosamente su final, pero antes de partir, aun queda un ultimo secreto que confesar. One- Shot ¡Mi estreno en esta sección!


Hola a todos! Este es mi estreno en la sección de Dragon Ball, sinceramente me he encontrado con muy buenas historias asi que decidi no dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer mi propia aportación a esta serie que como a muchos me fascino en mi infancia (y hasta la fecha), así que es pero lo disfruten. Es un One Shot sobre lo que veo yo es la relacion padre - hijo entre Gohan y Goten, y espero en un futuro escribir mas sobre ellos dos.

De antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

¡Se me olvidaba! recuerden cualquier duda, comentario, etc... ¡review! estoy segura de que para muchos autores como para mi son muy importantes para mejorar cualquier aspecto de nuestra escritura... ¡quiero mejorar!, ya saben.

Dragon Ball no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, solo el argumento es mio el cual realice sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento. Lo demas corresponde a sus respectivos autores.

...

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

Narracion normal

_Recuerdos_

(interrupciones mias)

* * *

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**SENTIMIENTOS DE PADRE A HIJO**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

La lluvia que hace un momento caía en forma torrencial había disminuido hasta convertirse en una leve llovizna, las nubes negras se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno de esa noche de invierno; hacia frio, mucho frio. El viento helado hacia estremecer su entumido cuerpo tendido en el suelo, sin poder moverse, sin poder hablar... la sangre manaba de su cuerpo por infinidad de heridas que lo atenazaban como mil cuchillos enterrados en el, varios huesos rotos, sangre en todos lados, más frío. Intentó ignorar un momento el dolor, enfocar su mirada hacia un lado, pero solo veía manchones oscuros. A lo lejos escuchaba gritos, llantos estremecedores, gente que corría de un lado a otro y cuerpos esparcidos por todos lados en las ruinas de esa ciudad, edificios caídos, algunos incendiados, calles destruidas y arboles carbonizados; hacia tan solo unas horas estaba tan llena de vida, donde humanos iban y venían ignorando su cruel destino, un destino del cual no podrían ser salvados esta vez… relámpagos inundaban el lugar cegándolo por leves instantes.

Sabía que seria el final.

No sabia exactamente como llegaron a esa situación, vivía su vida normal, con su familia, su esposa y su hija. Sucediendo lo inesperado al sentir varias energías entrar al planeta, energías malignas. No tardaron en reunirse todos, su padre, Vegueta, Trunks y su hermano menor, también a todos sus amigos donde destacaba su mentor; nadie dijo una palabra solo entraron en batalla contra aquellos seres que amenazaron con la paz de su hogar. Cuando los vieron se sorprendió. Eran guerreros realmente enormes, con cuerpos deformes y energía sumamente grande, por un instante le recordó a los fieles de frízer; su padre intento hablar con ellos, saber quienes eran, pero estaban dominados por la ira. Atacaron sin piedad. Todos los sayayin incluyéndose se transformaron atacando a varios de ellos… pero a pesar de su impresionante fuerza no pudieron hacer mucho, ellos eran más fuertes y muy pronto la balanza cayó a un lado, eran guerreros sádicos, disfrutaban del dolor. En medio de la conmoción logró escuchar el grito de Krilin cuando le rompieron un brazo mientras el engendro reía con maldad, Jamcha y Ten igualmente cayeron casi de inmediato, agonizando en el suelo. Pero él no se dejaría vencer. Siguió peleando aunque lo molieran con sus golpes, cuando escuchó un grito familiar. Su hermano menor estaba siendo torturado por uno de ellos. Su sangre hirvió al instante y se lanzó contra ellos sin importar su estado, en medio de su ira consiguió golpear a uno, pero el otro le lanzo un ataque que lo proyectó contra un edificio, seguido de muchos mas, hiriéndolo, lastimándolo como nunca, destrozando su cuerpo. Escuchó el grito de su hermano quien expulso su máximo poder… como alguna vez le enseñó cuando era un niño…

Ahora todo estaba en silencio. Los gritos y llantos de la gente cesaron, solo escuchaba el rumor de la lluvia que lo cubría con su manto helado, preparándolo para su momento final. Cerró sus ojos abrazándose a la oscuridad, deslizándose a su profundidad.

-¡Hermano!-

Gohan abrió repentinamente sus ojos, y los manchones comenzaron a adquirir nitidez, corriendo a toda velocidad venia Goten, su expresión era asombrada, algo triste. Sonrió al saber que estaba bien. El menor de los Son se acerco abrazando a su hermano.

-Hermano…- decía Goten sin parar a la vez que acomodaba al mayor sobre su regazo, el viento disminuyo hasta convertirse en una suave brisa, igual de fría

-G-Goten… me alegra que estés bien-

Gohan hizo un esfuerzo para aclarar su garganta, Goten lo miro con ojos acuosos.

-Hermano… no debiste, mira tu estado y es por mi culpa-

Gohan hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que el cansancio era mucho logro mantenerse consciente.

-No digas eso… solo quiero protegerte-

Una lágrima solitaria corrió por la mejilla de Goten recordando una de tantas veces que su hermano le había dicho esas palabras…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡Goten espera!-_

_-¡Alcánzame si puedes!-_

_Gritó un niño de aproximadamente seis años que corría velozmente por el bosque, saltando y sorteando cuanto obstáculo se le pusiera enfrente; le encantaban esos juegos donde su hermano mayor le dedicaba toda la atención si no estaba esa chica de mal humor que venia de vez en cuando a robarle a su hermano, no se lo permitiría, nadie se lo quitaría. Miro un momento hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca cayendo de cara al suelo._

_-¡Goten!-_

_Gohan lo alcanzo y lo levanto de inmediato con sumo cuidado, tenia toda su carita raspada haciendo pucheros y con unos lagrimones saliendo de sus ojitos expresivos, el mayor al verlo en ese estado soltó en carcajadas, el niño se enfadó._

_-¡Oye!-_

_-¡jajaja!..., lo siento pero te lo advertí, eres muy descuidado al correr-_

_-Humpf-_

_-No tienes nada, ven vamos a lavarte tu carita-_

_Gohan tomó al niño entre sus brazos con delicadeza y caminó hacia un arroyuelo que se encontraba cerca, rompió una de sus mangas y con el pedazo de tela mojada previamente con el agua del arroyo limpio la carita de Goten. El pequeño solo lo veía atentamente._

_-¿Me enseñas a volar?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-que si me enseñas a volar-_

_-Aun eres muy pequeño para eso Goten-_

_-¿A que edad aprendiste tu?-_

_-… ese no es el punto-_

_-¡Si lo es!, si me enseñaras a volar no me caería tan seguido-_

_Gohan se rio de nuevo, el niño frunció el ceño_

_-No es divertido-_

_-Si lo es, vamos es hora de irnos a casa-_

_-¿pero me vas a enseñar?-_

_-Aun no-_

_-¿Por qué no? ¡No es justo!-_

_-No es eso, aun eres pequeño, solo quiero protegerte, ahora vamos-_

_Goten se apresuro y tomo la mano de su hermano, sonriendo. Adoraba cada vez que decía esas palabras pues le aseguraba que siempre estaría con el, pasara lo que pasara…_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Goten despertó de su ensoñación al escuchar a su hermano toser una vez mas, sangre seguía escurriendo por el suelo, y aun así distinguió en la mirada de Gohan un cierto aire de ternura, de protección.

-Goten… no me queda mucho-

-¡No! Puedes aguantar, pronto Dende vendrá a curarte, Pikoro traerá las semillas… no digas eso…-

Gohan sonrió y con gran esfuerzo levantó torpemente su mano llevándola a la mejilla de su hermano menor.

-Has… crecido tanto…-

Goten sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro, no podía ser cierto, no él, no quien había estado con el aun en los momentos mas difíciles, quien lo había criado, quien lo había entrenado, quien lo había protegido a pesar de todo.

-Gohan, por favor no te vallas, quédate conmigo…-

Mas lagrimas caían al suelo, Gohan sonrió con tristeza

-Ambos sabemos que no puedo… Goten… siempre he querido… pedirte perdón…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por lo que jamás me atreví a contarte, por el secreto que guarde en mi corazón todos estos años ante ti… por que fue mi culpa que crecieras sin un padre… fue mi culpa que papá muriera al dejarme dominar por mi poder ante Cell, quería verlo sufrir, la soberbia me inundo por completo y no me di cuenta de mi error hasta que el me miró… me miró con una sonrisa diciéndome que esta vez no volvería a casa… fue mi culpa y se… que no merezco tu perdón… pero no podía irme sin decírtelo antes… lo lamento Goten…-

-Gohan- murmuro el menor con lagrimas que fluían desde lo mas profundo de su alma –ambos sabemos que papá fue el mejor peleador pero eso no lo hizo un mejor padre, el señor Pikoro me contó que desde que eras muy pequeño el se encargo de ti, a papá solo le interesaba pelear… y cuando lo de Cell él lo hizo por que te amaba y no quería que cargaras con esa responsabilidad, prefirió morir antes que todos los demás… y quería ganar ante Cell…-

Gohan negó lentamente, cerrando sus ojos, imágenes del pasado volvían a su mente, a ese momento que dejó marcada su vida para siempre. Esa mirada de su padre al decirle que se portara bien e hiciera todas sus tareas, y que le dijera a su madre que esta vez no volvería a casa… ¿Por qué nunca comprendió que a el no le interesaba pelear? ¿Por qué únicamente el Señor Pikoro velaba por él cuando tenía pesadillas? ¿Por qué su padre nunca le dijo un te amo? ¿Por qué no se quedó para ver nacer a su hijo menor? ¿Por qué no se quedó a verlos crecer? ¿Por qué no compartió más con su esposa?... fueran cuales fueran las respuestas ya no importaban, en ese momento solo existían el y su hermano menor.

-Y además…- Goten cambio su mirada sonriendo un poco, Gohan lo miro cada vez mas cansado –tú siempre has cuidado de mí, desde que era un bebé, escuchaste mis primeras palabras y viste mis primeros pasos, estuviste junto a mí cada vez que alguien me rompía el corazón. Eso es lo que un padre es para mi Gohan, y tú siempre lo has sido. Tú eres mi único padre-

Gohan al escuchar esas palabras sintió una gran calidez en su corazón, lagrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas pero esta vez no eran de dolor ni tristeza, sino de una inmensa felicidad de saber que aquel niño que cuido desde que nació, el niño hiperactivo lo amaba como si fuera su propio padre, y ahora que ambos habían crecido con las marcas del pasado se sintió en paz consigo mismo de revelarle la verdad, pero aun quedaba algo por decir antes de partir…

-Goten… yo quiero que sepas que… a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido en el pasado… yo… te amo como si fueras mi hijo… ese niño inquieto que siempre caminaba junto a mi… que me pedía a cada instante que le enseñara mas cosas… y que cada noche esperaba un cuento para dormir… gracias por todo Goten… por hacerme sentir que alguien necesitaba de mi… te quiero hijo…-

La suave brisa hizo ondear los cabellos de ambos guerreros que en absoluto silencio se miraban con profundidad, negro con negro se toparon en la quietud de la noche, el mayor con una leve sonrisa en su rostro cerró lentamente sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás. Su alma por fin descansaba en el infinito del mundo, ya no sentiría mas dolor, mas culpa, ni siquiera la angustia… su corazón por fin estaría libre… en un lugar donde esperaría a su hermano, su hijo…, pero antes de perderse en la inconsciencia de la eternidad alcanzo a escuchar una única frase dicha por la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

-Te quiero papa…-

* * *

¿y bien? ¿que tal? y no olviden, cualquier comentario... ¡review!. Me sirven muchisimo para mejorar

Sin mas que decir... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
